fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
AuraRerun
NickFamily Extreme is an American cable network mainly airing programming formerly seen on Nicktoons Family during the day, and adult-oriented programming during the night. The network launched in 2013 as Gorge Network. In October 2015, Curiousgorge66 Studios announced that Gorge Network would rebrand as NickRetro Family, which happened on October 23rd, 2015. In January 2016, Curiousgorge66 Studios announced that the network would rebrand as NickFamily Extreme sometime in 2016. On January 20th, 2016, the official logo for the relaunched channel was revealed and the Canadian version rebranded ahead of the American channel. On January 21st, 2016, NickFamily Retro officially rebranded as NickFamily Extreme. One day later, NickFamily Retro was relaunched as a NickFamily USA property. From December 2015 to the channel's rebrand, NickFamily Retro was available in approximately 12 million households (11% of households with at least one television set) in the United States. Programming Daytime programming Curiousgorge66 Studios *Stressed Chrome (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *The Adventures of Sector Z (TV-Y7) (2015 - present) *A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV-PG-DV) (2015 - present) *Nick Studio 10 (TV-G) (2015 - present) *Historic Kids Next Door (TV-Y7) (2015 - present) *Nicktropocalypse (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *Pottermore (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *Daylight (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *Cartoon Crossover: Before the Crossover (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *This Show of Gorge (TV-Y7) (October 2015 - present) Nickelodeon reruns *See Dad Run (TV-PG) (October 2015 - present) EliDigitals reruns *Forest Bros! (TV-PG) (October 2015 - present) Anime programming *Naruto (TV-14) (October 2015 - present) *Naruto: Shippuden (TV-14) (October 2015 - present) *Pokemon (TV-Y7-FV) (2015 - present) *Dragon Ball (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *Dragon Ball Z (TV-PG) (October 2015 - present) *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (TV-MA-S) (January 2016 - present) Nicktoons Family reruns *2015 NickFanon Winter Olympics (TV-PG) (January 2016 - present) Nighttime programming Nickelodeon reruns *Glenn Martin, DDS (TV-PG - TV-14) (2016 - present) Anime programming *Deadman Wonderland (TV-MA) (2016 - present) Other programming *The Simpsons (TV-PG - TV-14) (2016 - present) *Family Guy (TV-14-DLS) (2016 - present) *South Park (TV-14 - TV-MA) (2016 - present) *Futurama (TV-PG - TV-14) (2016 - present) Former programming *Life After Nicktoons (TV-PG) (2015) *Dragon Ball: Broly (TV-PG) (October 2015) *Fanon Superheroes (TV-Y7) (October 2015) *Stressed Robo (TV-PG) (2015) *NCIS: Virginia (TV-14) (2015) *CSI: The Animated Series (TV-PG) (2015) *The Matthias Show (TV-PG) (2015) *Bryce and Greed (TV-PG) (2015) *Eli Shmow (TV-PG-LV) (2015) *The Best Guys (TV-PG-LV) (October 2015) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV-Y7-FV) (2015) *Holez (TV-MA) (late night) (2015 - 2016) *Pizza Boy (TV-MA) (2015 - 2016) *Doug (Nickelodeon version) (TV-Y) (October 2015 - 2016) *SpongeBob: Infection (TV-PG) (2015 - 2016) *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (TV-Y7) (2015 - 2016) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (TV-Y7) (October 2015 - January 2016) *True Jackson, VP (TV-G) (October 2015 - January 2016) *Every Witch Way (TV-G) (October 2015 - January 2016) *Hey Arnold! (TV-Y7) (October 2015 - January 2016) *My Family's Got Guts (TV-G) (October 2015 - January 2016) *Family Game Night (TV-G) (2015 - 2016) *The Big Bang Theory (TV-PG-D/TV-14-D) (2015 - 2016) *SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) (October 2015 - January 2016) *Dragon Ball GT (TV-Y7-FV) (October 2015 - January 2016) *Ewoks (TV-Y7) (2015; January 2016) *Invader Zim (TV-Y7) (October 2015 - January 2016) *Rugrats (TV-Y) (October 2015 - January 2016) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (TV-Y7) (October 2015 - January 2016) *Madoka Magica (TV-14) (October 2015 - January 2016) *My Dad the Rock Star (TV-Y7) (October 2015 - January 2016) Category:Channels Category:Curiousgorge66